hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Brutus
Brutus of Rome was a recurring character on . He was Julius Caesar's right-hand man and good friend, who helped and assisted him through his many conquests to lead the Roman Republic into a strong empire. After the death of Julius Caesar, Brutus began to revive the Roman democracy, so that he would create an empire and then rid Rome of the previous Roman Republic. He killed Cleopatra to secure Egypt, but Xena and Gabrielle (who had been resurrected after their crucifixions) prevented his invasion of Egypt and he was killed by Gabrielle during a battle between Cleopatra's and Marc Antony's fleet. Brutus was played by Grant Triplow, Darren Young and most notably David Franklin. Story Working for Caesar Ephiny's and Pompey's Death He first met Xena and Gabrielle (face-to-face) when he killed Ephiny. He was then captured by Xena and the Telaquire Amazons and sentenced to death, but was later set free when Gabrielle decided to make peace with the Roman Empire. Brutus displays honor and experience when Amarice attempts to intimidate him. Caesar's right hand man is shown to be a true combatant when he claims to Xena and Gabrielle that he has no regrets for killing Ephiny since he killed her honorably. Brutus, despite his belief of Caesar, is fiercely loyal and dedicated for example he proves his nobility by proposing to Xena and Gabrielle to send him to Pompey so the Amazons could be spared. After Pompey's death, Brutus respects the peace treaty with the Amazons proving he is a man of his word, contrary to Caesar. Conspiracy Against Caesar When Caesar decided to declare himself Emperor and crucify Xena and Gabrielle (Although he promised that he would let them go), he informed the Senators that he thinks he is a god, which leads to his assassination. Brutus, preceded by (and planned with) many members of the council that Caesar is addressing, delivers Caesar's final stab following Caesar's line, "And you, Brutus?". Cleopatra's Death and Consequences With Xena and Gabrielle presumed dead and the Roman Empire steadily improving, Brutus has moved up in the Roman hierarchy. In order to make the Roman Empire grow, he is making attempts to secure provinces. Realizing he can't compete with Marc Antony for her affections and therefore her military and provinces, he secretly assassinates Cleopatra, Pharaoh of Egypt. To prevent Egypt suffering the consequences of becoming a Roman province, Xena poses as Cleopatra, but becomes romantically involved with the main suspect for her murder - Marc Antony. When Xena reveals to Brutus that Cleopatra is actually dead, she offers him a deal to support his army in a naval battle against Marc Antony. When Xena's deal proves to be a trap for both he and Marc Antony, Brutus, in his rage, attacks Gabrielle, who had offered to be on his ship as a sign of good faith. Gabrielle kills Brutus in defense of her life and in his final moments, he falls to his knees and vengefully screams Xena's name - this reveals to Marc Antony that the woman he had been romantically involved with was Xena, not Cleopatra, as well as leads to his death at Xena's hands moments later. Alternate Reality When Caesar escapes from the Underworld, he tampers with the fate of Xena, creating his ideal reality, where he and Xena are Emperor and Empress of Rome, respectively. He includes Brutus in this universe, in order for him to exact his revenge. Brutus acts very loyal to Caesar in this timeline, much like he did before he killed him, only this time Caesar betrays and kills him. However, reality reverts to its previous state after Gabrielle shatters the alternate universe. Background Information Behind the Scenes *Brutus of Rome is loosely based on the historical Marcus Junius Brutus Minor. As with many retellings of Caesar's life, the Xenaverse Brutus combines this Brutus with his paternal cousin Decimus Junius Albinus Brutus. Brutus's activities following Caesar's assassination are based mostly on the life of Sextus Pompeius Magnus Pius (Pompey's son). *The key appearances of Brutus (namely when he became a pivotal character) started when his role was taken over by David Franklin in "Endgame." *Franklin did his own stunts for the "Brut-drag" in "Endgame." Trivia *Brutus was the only historical figure that Gabrielle killed in . However, she was pivotal in the execution of Crassus. *Brutus is one of few characters to have appeared in five seasons of Xena: Warrior Princess: the others being Callisto, Ephiny, Aphrodite and Argo. *Brutus could be considered the killer of Julius Caesar, as it was him that delivered the killing blow. *It was to Brutus that Xena told the infamous saying: "Beware the Ides of March." According to Shakespeare, this message was related to Caesar himself by a soothsayer. Appearances Category:Mortals Category:Romans Category:XWP characters Category:Lieutenants Category:Generals Category:Commanders Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male